


Poppies, Princesses, Poly, Perfect

by RandomRedneck



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Reunions, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Perfuma takes her lady to reunite with her other lady
Relationships: Huntara/Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), Perfuma/Huntara (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 98





	Poppies, Princesses, Poly, Perfect

Castle Brightmoon. And one particular princess was practically skipping down the halls, to the bemusement of the guards.

“Wonder what has her in such a good mood today.”

The answer was a war report from the Crimson Wastes. An in-person report from the Rebellion operative in charge of fighting in the area. As she happily headed for the front gates to meet them, she spied another resident of the castle.

“Scorpia!”

The recently defected force captain/princess/great hugger waved as Perfuma bounded up and stood on her tippy toes to steal a peck on the cheek.

“She’s coming by today! I haven't seen her in weeks. The Horde has been jamming communications from the wastes so I haven’t even been able to talk to her.”

She held hands...claws...she held the things attached to Scorpia’s arms as they walked along.

“Well, I’m glad she’s okay. Can’t have my poppy depressed like that again.”

Over the time since her defection, the big lovable ex-Horde soldier and skinny little hippie princess had developed quite a bond. A bond that didn’t take long to turn romantic.

“Don’t call me poppy in front of people. It’s embarrassing.”

Scorpia smirked.

“No, embarrassing would be carrying you princess style out of the castle.”

Before Perfuma could object, Scorpia scooped her up and began jogging down the halls.

“You are such a goof!”

With her large escort carrying her, the two arrived outside rather quickly. She sat Perfuma down, the smaller princess checking her appearance in the fountain water.

“Quit fretting. She’s just gonna be happy to see you again.”

She nodded, quickly standing up straight as a figure walked down the entrance-way.

“Is that my Flower Girl come to greet me after so long?”

Indeed it was. Perfuma jogged down the way, Huntara scooping her up and getting a big welcome smooch from her.

“Of course it is. Like I was going to miss seeing my mighty hunter after all that time away.”

She set her down, Perfuma stealing her second tippy-toe cheek smooch of the day as Scorpia caught up to her.

“Hey there, Claws. You’ve been taking good care of our girl without me here, right?”

Scorpia scoffed.

“Like I’d let anything bad happen to her.”

She shook hands with Huntara, their shorter princess girlfriend letting her imagination run wild for a few moments at seeing her buff babes together.

“Etheria to Perfuma. You’re spacing out on us there, Poppy.”

Perfuma quickly snapped herself back to reality, wiping a little drool away as she did.

“Sorry. My mind went...elsewhere for a moment.”

That elsewhere was a little R-rated to actually describe.

“Mighty try and make that elsewhere a reality later...right, you have a report to deliver. To the war room!”

She skipped off, leaving the other two to follow behind her.

“She really is something, isn’t she Claws?”

Scorpia nodded.

“She really is. And she clearly has a type. Not gonna lie, I was a little wary of this arrangement. But seeing how happy we both make her kind of wiped that away.”

She stopped to sniff a blooming rose, Huntara chuckling.

“Yeah, seeing her in a good mood is oddly endearing.”

Perfuma skipped back to them, grabbing a hand each and walking between the two.

“An escort to the war room. I’m a lucky lady.”

Huntara and Scorpia would have said they were the lucky ones. But decided to just enjoy the stroll with their mutual flowery love.

“No fair...”

Up from a castle window, Bow pouted.

“She gets two girlfriends and I can’t even get one? The world isn’t fair.”

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't decide between a Huntfuma or Scorfuma story. So I combined them.


End file.
